


The Paternal Fiber

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Uncle Raphael, pure fluff, uncle simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Raphael was an angel with the children. At an evening when he had to keep Madzie, his little niece and Max the little brother of his best friend's husband, his young Simon will see one side of his clan leader that he has never seen before and who will make him fall even more in love with him.





	The Paternal Fiber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoroccanShadowhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccanShadowhunter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday My Dear @MoroccanShadowhunter <3
> 
> No Beta

Everyone in the world of downworlders thought that Raphael Santiago was just a cold and intimidating vampire with stone heart of, only his close friends knew that he had a heart in gold and that he could have made an incredible and loving father.

Even if as a vampire it was impossible for him to have children, it did not prevent him from having the paternal fiber, and then he was folding on the children of his entourage. He was fortunate to have a gorgeous 5-year-old niece, Madzie who was a Warlock as her father, Magnus bane who was his best friend and Alexander Lightwood's the husband of Magnus who had adopted her some time earlier after taking care of her during some time.

This evening, Alec's little brother Max, was to spend the evening and night at the Lightwood-Bane to spend time with his little niece and his big brother.

The evening had started very well, they were having fun and playing, when Alec's phone rang. When he came back into the room, he looked upset. He had told the others that despite having explained that it was a family night, he and Magnus was expected at the Institute to solve some problems and that "no" wasn' an answer and that the sooner they would come sooner they could return home .

The newlyweds had no choice. They reluctantly explained to the children that they had to be absent for a few hours, but that they would return as soon as possible to finish their evenings and their night at 4. Even if they were not happy, Madzie and Max knew that adults had no choice and that they could still have spent the night here. They had just wondered where they would go in the meantime.

For Magnus it was obvious, for Alec, less. Although now he liked Raphael and he was Madzie's favourite (only) uncle, Max didn't know him at all and he was afraid that Max would not want or feel uncomfortable. But they had to hurry so they didn't have much choice. When they announced the new, Madzie jumped with joy at the idea of spending a few hours with her uncle Raphael and all the other vampires, Max had not said anything.

Magnus had called Raphael to ask him if it bothered him, but of course he was as excited as his niece.

And now they were there in the living room of the hotel Dumort, dozens of pairs of eyes watched them and laughed at the idea of caring for them. Magnus and Alec were left leaving the two children in the hands of the residents of the hotel under construction.

 

~~~~~

 

Barely her parents left, Madzie jumped into Raphael's arms, which saw her come and twirled her in the air, which made the little Warlock laugh. Max was indented and he was intimidated and said nothing. Raphael rested Madzie on the floor and walked to Max. He set himself up and tried to reassure him.

"Hi Max, I'm glad you're here. Alec has told me so much about you."

"Uh... hello."

"I promise you, we'll have fun. There is plenty of activity that we will be able to do, like a video game room, a music room, a library, a movie theater and a lot of board games."

Max had almost the eyes that sparkled at the mention of it all. "Cool." that made Raphael laugh.

Madzie drew on Raphael's sleeve. "Can we play the little horses?" she asked them with her big innocent eyes.

"Of course, sweetie, whatever you want, and I could even make you two braids. But do not forget that you are two, so you will have to find activities that suit you both." Madzie began to open her mouth but Raphael took the front.  "No, no hide-and-seek." Madzie made the pout  "Max doesn't know the place it would be cheating compared to him." He winked at her.

"First of all, are you hungry or thirsty?" they both shook their heads.

"OK, so we start with what?"

Madzie screamed "little horses."

Raphael turned to Max who watched his little niece tenderly. "It's okay Max?" the concerned nodded.

"Ok then you stays here a few seconds, I'll get the game. You want me to bring other games as long as I'm there?"

Max replied shyly. "Do you have the monopoly? 

Raphael smiled at him. "You know Max you can use the first name terms with me, I'm not that old. And yes I have it, I bring you all this. Be good."

The two children went to sit on the couch waiting for their "babysitter ".

At that time another vampire descended the steps, he stopped net when he saw the two children alone on the couch. He looked around to see if his clan leader was in the vicinity but he was not there. He stepped cautiously towards them not to frighten them and greeted them.

"Uh, hi kids." Simon wanted to hit his forehead.

The two little ones looked at him but did not answer him.

"Then you have lost your tongues." everyone turned to the voice that belonged to Raphael of course. He had two boxes of play in his arms. He approached them and put it all on the small coffee table placed right in front of the couch. "Don't be afraid of him, Simon is the least scary vampire of all time." Simon drew his tongue and the children laughed, but finally greeted him.

"I didn't know you were a part-time nanny." If Raph wanted to play Simon would play too.

"Ahah very funny. I'm just doing Magnus and Alec a favor and it allows me to spend time with my favorite niece."

"Yessssssssssss" Madzie insisted on the last letter.

"You want to join us?" Raphael asked Simon.

"Uh... "

"Please... Simon."says Madzie by making puppies eyes.

Max moved his shoulders. "It's true that it's more fun to many and then we can make teams."

"You don't have to accept if you don't want Simon." Raphael looked disappointed almost sad.

"If I have the right to put you the pate, with pleasure." this made Raphael smile and that was the goal. And then how he could miss an evening watching Raphael taking care of children.

"What does it mean to put the Pate?" innocently asked Madzie

"That means he wants to beat us to the game and win against us." replied Max

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Okay, let's start with the little horses, then the monopoly, part of each. For the first each one plays its color and for the monopoly, Madzie you will put yourself with me."

They installed cushions on the floor around the coffee table to be more comfortable and started playing. Apparently Madzie was a pro in the game of small horses, although it was mostly a game of luck thanks to the dice, for now she was in the lead with a horse already arrived and the other that will soon join the next. Max was not too bad either, he was second his two horses were well launched. Raphael was third, he was a little less fortunate with his dice thrown. When to Simon, how to say, he just had no luck, he could not make 6 for his horses to come out of their auctions and when he got there he was eaten by the horses of others. Raphael saw a new side of Simon, a competitor and a bad loser.

After taking a beat the crap out at the first board game they went to the second. Madzie being too small to understand the game, she teamed up with Raphael, Simon was the bank, he was determined to win, no matter if he had children, he had no more pity. They started the game and Simon did not believe his eyes, this time it was not Madzie and Raphael the strongest but Max, this little was going to be good in business later, but well he consoled because he had arrived second, he had almost wondered if Raphael did not deliberately not buy some streets to leave it to him. They lined up the pawns, the dice, the trays, and Raphael brought the boxes back to their original place.

"You want to go to video games?" asked Raphael.

Simon raised his fist in the air. "Yesssssssssssss, I'll be able to take my revenge."

"It's not you I was asking _idiota_."

"I don't care, you don't have the choice of the kids." Max and Raphael shook their heads, Madzie looked at him as if he were insane.

"You're funny," says Madzie.

"Thank you, sweetie. You're adorable. All right, let's go." Simon used his vampire speed to get to his favorite room.

"Come on, otherwise he'll have a seizure." the children sneed.

When they arrived, they saw that the console was already lit, on the screen you could read "Mario Kart ".

"At least you could have let them choose."

"It's okay Uncew Raphy, I'm not playing."

"You're sure _mi angel_ , you want to do something else?"

"No, I want to watch you play."

"And you Max?"

"To be honest I've never played video games." he lowered his head.

"Seriously, it's a shame." Raphael made him big eyes. "It is not you who is a disgrace, it is that a child is never played there. It's time to put yourself in it, and believe me after you can do without. Come sit next to me, I'll show you which button to use for this game there, you'll see it's not too complicated." Max went to sit next to Simon, Madzie followed him, then Raphael. Simon gave Max a controller and began explaining the various buttons and what they were for. Raphael looked at them tenderly. Simon could be a pain in the butt sometimes, he can be even a little immature and naïve but he had a golden heart, he was talented and kind and adorable and... Raphael came out of his thoughts with Max's voice.

"Don't you take a gamepad?"

"Yes, I was waiting for it to be over to explain."

They all turned to the screen, they chose their characters, their vehicles and the cup, the easiest to start, so the mushroom cup. "Are you ready?" asked Simon.

"Yes, go press start."

The countdown started and the cars started, Max was a little lost, it was fast, but fortunately the level was not difficult, even after the very good explanations of Simon he had trouble with some functions, like that of skidded, it was complicated but at the end of the third round it was beginning to happen, fortunately there were still three other races to catch up because for now it had arrived 5th. To the great dismay of Simon, he had arrived 2nd and Raphael first.

"Raph, don't tell me you have a hidden talent."

Raphael looked at him innocently. "Baby, baby, baby, you know I had been born a long time ago when the first video game came out, and as soon as I could play it I did. So the answer is yes, and I'm going to beat you to the plate."

Simon had his mouth open. "Are you sure you want to play this?"

"Ohhhh yes, I love seeing you lose, and then it will not change all the times where I kick you the as..." he resumed remembering the presence of Madzie. "The buttocks." this made the little Warlock and the young Shadowhunter laugh.

"It's war. Sorry, Max, but you're going to find yourself in the middle of this."

"You know what, I'll let you play, frankly I think it's going to be a lot more fun to look at you."

He went to tidy up his controller and exchanged his place with Raphael. This time they chose the last cup, the hardest, the famous star, with the rainbow circuit.

"Near clan leader?"

"Always young."

"Go uncew Raphy." screamed Madzie, cheering her favorite uncle.

Max who saw Simon's pout decided to encourage him. "Go Simon."

It was gone, they were ruthless, always being elbow to elbow, they were swinging all the objects they were recovering, bananas, fake gifts, green shells, red shells, being first and second it was almost impossible for them to fall on the big traps, but the computers were charging for them, Simon had taken a blue shell impossible to avoid and Raphael had been hit by an invincible character, but they were not releasing anything. During their last race, the most difficult level, they even joked, their shoulders were shocked, their hands were drifting on the controller of the other to distract him, but in the end it is... Raphael who won.

"Pfff. " Simon was so disappointed.

Max tapped him nicely in the back. "You fought well."

Raphael stood up and made a curtsy. Madzie applauded him.

"Good, and if we took a break? You want to eat or drink, or both? "asked Raphael

"Uh... Can you eat? "asked Max

"With time yes, we learn again."

"I confess that I am hungry."

"Great, hm... What do you say about pizza?"

"Oh yessssssssss." Raved Madzie.

"I spit in advance imagining my vegetarian pizza." says Simon, licking his lips.

"Uh... I don't know what kind of pizza I want... I'm sorry." says Max.

"Do not apologize Max, comes we will go back downstairs, normally we to the flyers of all our favorite restaurants, you'll be able to choose."

"Thank you." Raphael made him a reassuring smile.

Once downstairs, they had all chosen their pizza and drinks, and they had even enjoyed themselves with a small bonus dessert. Raphael had phoned to order and Simon would fetch them.

Once Simon left, leaving them all three, to get their meals Raphael told them in a humorous tone. "The advantage of being a vampire is that thanks to our super speed, when ordering food it never gets cold." the young people laughed. "So Max, how's your training going, you already have runes?"

"I don't train much for now, I spend a lot of time studying on the other hand. Whether it's the story of the Shadowhunters, the Downworldes, the rules, even though thanks to Alec they change a lot and for the better. No I have no runes yet, I would have my first at 10 years, I apprehended a little, for now I'm just learning their meaning."

On one side Raphael was impressed and another he was saddened, he felt that this child had no normal childhood that he was born to learn and obey, like Alec.

"You're afraid of what?" Raphael had not specified, but Max had understood.

"Pain, not knowing how to use it properly or for bad reason."

"Fortunately you have the best of the big brothers to avoid this."

"Yes that's for sure, I know Alec will never let me drift on the wrong path."

"Dada is the best."

"Ahaha, Oh yes sweetie, your other father is the luckiest of men."

"How long have you been... a vampire?" asked Max.

"About fifty years, I don't know too much to be honest, we lose a little bit the notion of time when one is immortal."

"And you've known Magnus for so long?"

"Yes, he's the one who sa...found and who took care of me before I came into the clan."

Max was clever he had understood but he certainly wasn't going to push, that's when Simon came back with their feast.

He laid their orders on the kitchen table and screamed. "Bon appetit" he was about to cram a slice of pizza into his mouth when Raphael slapped his hand. "Ouch." said Simon by rubbing his hand. "Why did you do that?"

"First you could wait for us before you get drunk and secondly you'll have to learn not to eat like a pig."

Simon made the pout and Max and madzie burst with laughter.

Raphael gave their pizza and their drinks to the two little ones he turned to Simon and told him. "This time it's good we can start... and cleanly."

"Yes sir." Raphael shook his head and looked up at the sky, he kept himself from not putting a slap behind his head.

 

~~~~~

 

They were all slated on the couch, their bellies were full and they were sated. They didn't want to move.

"I can't take it anymore, I feel like I've taken 15 kilos of one shot." says Simon, rubbing his belly.

Madzie who was sitting next to him began to raise his t-shirt but Simon stopped her before. "Heyyyyyyyy! No, but say, young lady, you don't raise people's shirts like that."

"But I want to see your inflated belly."

Raphael sneered behind his hand.  "Please Madzie no, I do not want to see this."

"Hey." Simon knocked Raphael on the shoulder which made this one even more laugh.

"Sorry but I don't want to see it either." says Max with a disgusting head.

"On the other hand I would love to see yours both, clever." said Raphael with a teasing tone looking at Madzie and Max.

He threw himself on both and began to tickle them.

"Ahahahaha, uncew Raphy, stop."

"Raphael ahahahah, stop."

But he did not stop. Their bursts of laughter resonated throughout the hotel. Simon was on the back he was content to look at his clan leader, a true and pure smile on his face, tickling these two children who were writing with laughter and trying to struggle in vain against an overpowered vampire. He was gorgeous and Simon felt his heart swell up for Raphael. He knew he felt something for him, but now he was strong, powerful and intense, he knew now, he knew he had fallen in love with him, he just didn't want to admit it.

Raphael finally stopped when he saw that the little Shadowhunter and the little Warlock were breathless. He reinstalled himself quietly on the couch as if he had done nothing.

"Oh, don't even try on me."

"We will avenge one way or another, eh Madzie. "

"Yes."

"And then Simon will help us."

"Oh yes, because you laughed at me first, so gladly."

"We'll see. Well, we're not going to be here all night. What do you want to do now? Something not too physical."

"Can you play the piano for me Uncew? Asked Madzie.

"Oh sweetie if we were both I would love to but, Max and Simon will get bored."

"I'd really like to see you play." Simon said shyly.

"Could you teach me?" asked Max

"In one evening it will be complicated but another day yes with pleasure. Well, you put me a little pressure but it agrees."

They were heading to the music room, there were all sorts of instruments, but the grand piano was advocating the rest. Everyone will settle on the small bench that stood in front of the piano, they all went on, there was Madzie at the end, then Raphael and Max in the middle and Simon at the other end.

Raphael gently placed his fingers on the keys.  "I don't know what to play." Raphael almost looked shy, as if he were ashamed of his talent.

"Play what you want Raphael."

"Yes, anyway it's going to be too good."

"Okay, so this is a song I discovered not so long ago but that I find beautiful." (Riopy – I love you)

Raphael began to fondle the keys at first slowly, leaving a gentle melody, he accelerated faster and faster to give way to the entrenment, his fingers moved at an almost hallucinating speed, his eyes were closed and yet he knew exactly where to position his fingers, the melody slows down again for a few seconds to accelerate more beautiful, and finally left room for a final, gentle and moving. Raphael dropped his hands on his knees. He had played for 4 minutes but it seemed so little to the other three people in the room, who were silent and amazed. Simon had succeeded, he did not know how, to withhold his tears.

"Wow " that's all that managed to say Max.

"Will you teach me to play one day?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Max if you really want to learn I reassure you we will start with something easy."

Max laid his hand on the heart as a sign of relief.

"Simon you want to play?"

"Oh no I'll look ridiculous next to you."

"I'm sure not. Come on."

Encouraging by the other two he exchanged his place with Raphael.

"Well I'm not going to play the classic just my favorite song." (Elvis Presley – Can't help falling in love)

His fingers were hesitant at first, but he quickly took insurance, but what surprised the others were that he began to sing, and what a voice. Raphael knew that Simon was in a band but he had never had the opportunity to actually hear him and he regretted it because Simon's voice was joy for his ears, it was sweet but assertive, it was just gorgeous. And this song, Simon singing it looking straight into his eyes as if they were alone in the room, and if only they had been, Raphael would have bent over and kissed his young with all the passion and love he felt for him , but they were not, so he contenting himself with giving him his gaze and moving his lips silently, miming the words, up to the last note, the last word. Silence once again invades the room.

"Bravo, Simon." said Madzie, eyes marveled.

"Decidedly, everyone is talented in this world." said Max impressed.

"Thank you." said Simon, if he were still alive he knew his cheeks would be red.

At that time Raphael received a phone call from Magnus. He apologized and went to answer, five minutes later he returned.

"Hey, uh, Max, Madzie, I'm really sorry, but Alec and Magnus are going to be for longer than expected, and uh, it's getting late so you're going to have to sleep here, they'll pick you up tomorrow morning. They are really sorry, and they will catch up, promise."

"Oh, okay." said Max sadly, he had lowered his eyes.

Madzie was more enthusiastic, after all she was still living with her two dads and that meant she was going to sleep with her favorite uncle, so she was happy.

Raphael approached Max and knelt in front of him. "Listen I understand you're sad, besides if you want, I can take you back to the Institute, you don't have to sleep here. And then don't worry, knowing Magnus and Alec they're going to spoil you for forgiveness."

Max smiles in spite of himself. In fact he was not sad but angry, not against Alec and Magnus, but against the Institute.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to sleep here, but I could sleep with Madzie."

"Yessssssssssss."

Raphael smiled. "Of course and then if you need anything you'll just have to shout my name or Simon's and we'll come."

Max and Madzie shook their heads.

"Well then, you'll brush your teeth, then put yourself in pajamas, Madzie I'll give you one of my t-shirt and you Max you'll take one of Simon's famous graphic t-shirt."

"With pleasure, I will go and find the most beautiful and I will join you in your bathroom."

They were heading into Raphael's room, and in his bathroom. Fortunately they always had toilet cases specially made for guests, when other clans came to the city for meetings. Once their teeth were clean and smooth, they had gone to sit on Raphael's bed, and waited for Simon and him to give them something to change. Simon had come back with, of course, a Spider-man t-shirt and Raphael had given Madzie a simple black t-shirt that made her a dress. The adults were out of the room to let the children change. Once they were done, they all went to the room just next to Raphael's. Madzie and Max had settled under the blankets.

"Raphaelllllll!" screamed Madzie.

"Yes sweetie."

"My hair, can you make me two braids please?"

"Of course, it's true that a bunche is not practical to sleep."

Madzie lifted herself up and sat down at the edge of the bed, and Raphael sat behind her. He defeats her bunche and brush her hair. He separated her hair in half and began to make a braid. It looked like an expert, he did it with such ease, it made Simon almost jealous.

"Madzie can I do the second? "

Madzie nodded.  "If you want."

Simon was at the task with less success, his braid looked like... nothing. Max and Raphael laugh to the result.

Raphael shook his head. "You're doing it wrong, Simon."

"Thank you, Sherlock, I had noticed."

Raphael took pity on him. "Look, you have to do it like this." Raphael parted the big wick of Madzie's hair in 3 smaller strands, he passed one over the middle one, holding the third away and then refit the same by reversing the order, he once again gently refit, like that Simon understand well. He passed him over.

"That's the way it is, but beware it must be tight so that it's yours but not too much to make it hurt."

Simon simply nodded, he was too focused on making a perfect braid. When he had finished he looked at his work with a satisfied air.

"Here it is."

"Perfect, go to the bed sweetheart."

Madzie reinstalled herself, but she was still not ready to go to bed. "A story, a story, a story."

"Honey, I don't have a book."

"You can invent."

That kid had a real answer for everything.

"Good I can try, but after sleep."

 "Promised."

Raphael sat down next to Madzie and Simon sat right next to him. He started his story. Simon smiled like an idiot, it made him laugh to hear Raphael take different voices to make the characters, he was tendered. It's crazy but that voice was so soothing, even though he was in great shape and it was almost the beginning of his day, he felt his eyelids start to close despite him.

When Raphael finishes his story he saw that Madzie and Max slept at a closed point, and he hadn't felt it before, but Simon's head was on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at him but he realized that Simon had his eyes closed too. He touched his shoulder to see if he slept and Simon did not react. He had also fallen asleep. Raphael shook his head, it was adorable. Raphael tried to move as gently as possible not to wake the children and Simon. He straightened himself up and took Simon in his arms like a bride, Simon sighed but did not wake up. He walked slowly, turned off the light and closed the door. He walked into Simon's room and laid it gently on his bed. He took off his shoes and covered it with his sheets, he laid a kiss on his forehead and went out of the room. He went back to the salon, stretched out on the couch and smiled at this wonderful evening.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon woke up, he had a moment of blur and then remembered everything, he had fallen asleep on Raphael's shoulder while he was telling a story to the children, he was almost ashamed, but this one quickly came to light when he realized that Raphael had not only carried so far but that he had removed his shoes and had covered it. He got up, put back his shoes and decided to find his clan leader, and then now that the children were lying down and they were alone they could talk, and he might have the courage to confess to him what he feels. And considering what had happened during the piano session he was sure that his feelings were reciprocal.

Simon began by searching in Raphael's room, but he was not there, his office... either he went down to join the salon or he found him. Raphael was lying on the couch, his eyes were closed. Simon took advantage of it to contemplate him, his face was more relaxed when he slept, his long lashes stroked his cheeks, his luscious mouth that looked so soft, his eyebrows perfectly drawn that did not form a harsh curve.

Simon approached him with no wolf not wanting to wake him, but in fact Raphael did not sleep and when he noticed the presence of Simon he reopened his Brown eyes, almost of a deep black which prowl his soul.

"You get better, I didn't feel you right away."

"I have a good teacher."

Raphael straightened up and sat down, inviting Simon to do the same. He did not pray and even if the couch was big, he almost got to Raphael, their knees, thighs and shoulders were touching.

"I had a great evening... Thanks to you."

"It's not thanks to me but thanks to them."

"They're adorable, but you're the one who did it all. I love seeing you like this."

"Like this?"

"Yes, just... not as a clan leader, not as a vampire, just you. You and your huge heart filled with love. You're unbelievable, Raphael. You care about others more than yourself, you do everything so that the people you love are happy and... Yes I am the luckiest guy to have you as a clan leader and friend and... "

He could not finish his sentence because a pair of incredibly soft lip rested on hers. He closed his eyes and gave him his kiss. They moved until their bodies were face to face, Simon wrapped his hands around Raphael's hips, and he passed his hands in Simon's hair, their kiss deeper, slight groans came out of their mouths, even if they did not need to breathe, they parted out of breath, their forehead joined immediately, their smiles Twining.

"You can't imagine how long I've wanted to."

"Oh yes?" Simon nodded. "Me too."

Their lips joined again, for a kiss this time passionate, mixing tongues and saliva. They did not know how much they kissed, cuddled, strode, but in the end they were both lengthened on the couch, Raphael lying on his back while Simon was between his legs. They were so caught up in their little world that they didn't see the big purple gate appearing in front of them, let alone the 2 men come out. It was Magnus's voice that brought them back to reality.

"OH MY GOD!"

Simon and Raphael leaped and walked away from each other as if they had been electrocuted.

"Hey." said Simon timidly.

"You know I keep myself to yelling because the little ones are in bed."

"Magnus, don't start."

"Oh but I'm not going to say anything."

"Thank you."

"For now."

Raphael growled and threw a cushion at Magnus face.

"So when? how? Who made the first step? Who jumped on the other first? "

" _Dios_." Raphael put his head in his hands and shook his head.

Simon lowered his head in discomfort.

"Honey, leave them alone and then we're here for Madzie and Max. Did it go well? "Magnus made the pout but said nothing.

"Yes very well, they were adorable. They sleep at a closed point."says Raphael

"Perfect, what did you do?" asked Alec

"You will ask them directly."

"I confess that I do not have the heart to wake them up now." says Magnus.

"Don't worry Mags, you don't have to, I already told them you'll come looking for them tomorrow morning."

"Great thanks my little bat."

"Awwww " said Simon, but this earned him an elbow shot of Raphael. "Ouch, I don't mock you, I think it's adorable."

"Myes, let's say that's it."

"How it went with Max." asked Alec

"Your brother is great, he is really nice and very clever." Alec smiled.  "Just a hint, buy him a console." Alec, Magnus and Simon laughed. "No more seriously, if you allow me I would love to teach him to play the piano, he told me he would like then..."

"With pleasure, by the way I thank you Raphael for keeping him."

"I beg you the pleasure was for me, really." they smiled.

"I almost want to cry, my son and my husband who get along well."

"Magnus, you always has to ruin everything." Magnus drew his tongue.

"Well we're going to go, we're a little tired too. Is it okay if we pick them up between 8:00 and 9:00?" asked Alec

"No problem."

Magnus approached Raphael, and he whispered a few words to his ear. "I'm happy for you, my little bat."

"Thank you."

Magnus did the same with Simon. "It doesn't look like that but it's fragile, take care of him."

"Oh I'll do "

Alec approached them and shook their hands.

"Oh Alexander." Alec added a pat on the shoulder of the two vampires. "Yeah it's better." Raphael and Simon laughed.

"Good night my little darers and thank you again." Magnus recreated a portal, and Alec and him rushed into it.

Raphael blew a good shot, he loved his best friend, but sometimes it was just too much. Raphael did not know what to do now, he had been embarrassed to be surprised, he thinks he should go to his office but Simon took the lead.

"So, Mr. Santiago, where were we?" Simon put his arms around Raphael's hips and approached his face a few centimeters from his... He hoped it boyfriend.

Raphael is laughing. "We shouldn't be doing this in a place where we can get caught."

"Oh, okay."

Raphael took Simon's chin in his big hand to compel him to look at him. "Simon I'm not ashamed of you, it's just that you know Magnus, he's going to charm me for a very long time. I don't regret what just happened, and I would love to go somewhere a little quieter."

Simon's smile came to his ears. Raphael gave him a little kiss on the nose, the eyelids, the forehead and finally the mouth. He took his hand and took him upstairs. They checked that Max and Madzie were still asleep and once they did, they returned to Raphael's room.

 

~~~~~

 

The night had passed unhindered, the other members of the clan had returned an hour ago, but thinking that everyone was asleep they had gone to bed in turn. At about 8:30, Raphael and Simon went down to drink a last glass of blood, just after the children left they would go to bed. Contrary to what one might think, they had spent the night watching movies and series on Simon's computer, they had also talked a lot, and now we could say that they were officially boyfriends.

They were drinking their glass of warm blood when a new purple gate opened in the living room.

"Hello, Hello lovers."

"But you never stop, you just got up and you're already like that."

"Oh my little bat you shouldn't be amazed, you've known me for so long."

Alec and Simon just watched this Exchange, which they found amusing.

"We come for the little ones."

"They'll be happy when they see it's you who come to wake them up."

Raphael beckoned them to the head, inviting them to follow him. They arrived upstairs, in front of the door where Max and Madzie slept. They opened the door and entered the room with no wolves. Alec and Magnus headed for the bed, they sat down on one side and laid a kiss on the front of the two endormis. Madzie was the first to wake up, when she found out that her dad had a cry of joy and jumped into her arms.

"Papa."

"I'm my little Doughboy. Did you sleep well? Did you have fun?"

"Yessssssssssss, uncew Raph is the best and I love uncew Simon. Look they made me braids."

Simon was very touched by just said Madzie, Raphael who had seen Simon's reaction kissed him.

"Ohhhhh they are pretty."

Thanks or because of the screamed of Madzie, Max was waking up in turn. The first person he saw was Alec, who was leaning over him.

He shouted in his turn.

"Alec."

"Hey little brother."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes very well."

"To make amends we will go home, Magnus will make us a huge breakfast, we will spend the day at the Carnival, tonight we will eat burgers and we will watch Disney movies before going to bed, is it okay?"

 "Yesssssssssssssssssss"

"Go up little lambs."

"We're waiting for you downstairs. " declared Raphael.

To go faster Magnus used his magic to dress and style them. Once near they returned to the lounge where they were expecting Raphael and Simon.

"Go we say goodbye and thank you."

Madzie ran in the arms of Raphael who caught him, she gave him a huge hug and a big kiss on the cheek, he rested her on the floor and walked to Simon, he set to her height, she put her little arms around her jerk and made him a little loud kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you! When are we coming back?"

The other inhabitants burst with laughter.

"Soon my chip."

Magnus was starting to create a portal. Max, who had remained behind, advanced to his 2 nanny of one evening. He started with Simon, they banged their fists with an explosion sound. Then he turned to Raphael, to his surprise Max hug him.

"Thank you Raphael, I'm glad I spent the evening with you and I hope I could come back."

Raphael was very moved by his words and gesture, but he did not. "I was very pleased too. Of course I do, whenever you want, so I could give you piano lessons."

"Too cool."

"Thank you once again my little vampires."

"Thank you very much."

With a final sign of the hand the family Lightwood and Ligtwwod-Bane passed the magical portal one last time to return home.

Simon hugged Raphael from behind and laid his head on his shoulder. "I think you're going to have a new nephew. 

"And you two."

"I love it."

"I think it's time we go to sleep Uncle Raphael."

"Ewww no, coming from your mouth no."

Simon burst out laughing.  "Yeah it was horrible."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Oh yes you are like that you?" Raphael laughed.

"Just to sleep." Raphael raised his eyebrows. "Good little hugs and kisses too."

"That's fine with me."

They joined Raphael's room alternating laughing and kissing. This day they slept for the first time in the same bed as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I really advice you to listen to the song that Raphael and Simon play in piano
> 
> Riopy - I love you (Yes I blame Skam France Season 3)  
> Elvis Presley - Can't help falling in love
> 
> English isn't my first language please tell me if it has fault
> 
> Uncew = Uncle


End file.
